King Boo's Order
This is the third episode of Waluigi's Tacostand. Transcript Bubble Bass: I’ll have two number nines, a number nine large- Waluigi: We serve food here, sir. Wario: Here, have some hot chocolate. Waluigi: Wario, we don’t serve that here! Wario: He’ll never know. Bubble Bass: You know I can hear you guys talking, right? (A mysterious figure shoves Bubble Bass out of the way) Waluigi: W-who are you? ???: I’m King Boo, you fools. I’m here to order a (dolphin chirp) Waluigi and Wario: A what?! King Boo: You heard me. A (dolphin chirp). Waluigi: How did you know we serve that here? King Boo: A little bird told me. Wario: ...I didn’t say anything to anyone, I promise! Waluigi: Wario, you know people can’t know about the… (dolphin chirp)! Wario: I know, I know, I thought we just needed more sales, that’s all! (Waluigi glares at him) Wah, fine. Let’s just get the order for him and tell everyone there isn’t any (dolphin chirp) anymore. Waluigi: Wah, now you’re speaking my language. Let’s go get the ingredients. Wario: What are the ingredients anyway? Waluigi: Looking right at this recipe, we need (ooga-booga), (toot), and (pffffft). Do we have any of those? Wario: No, no, and no. Waluigi: Wah! We have to go get them ourselves! King Boo: I’ll be waiting here. (Cut to Wario and Waluigi climbing the tallest mountain in Bikini Bottom) Wario: Are you seriously sure we need to climb a mountain to get the (ooga-booga)? Waluigi: There’s no other way, Wario. (A bird bites Wario in the neck, making him tumble down) Wario: You’re on your owwwwwwwn-! (crashes into the ground) Waluigi: I knew he wouldn’t be much help. (He manages to get to the top of the mountain, and collects some (ooga-booga) with a bucket) I got the (ooga-booga)! Wario: Great! Now get me out of this ditch! You (dolphin chirp)- (Cut to Wario and Waluigi dropping a liquid into a volcano to neutralize it) Wario: Waluigi, what were you on when you thought up of the ingredients? Waluigi: Candy. (The volcano neutralizes, and it spits out the (toot)) Wario: Did that volcano just fart? Waluigi: Let’s just go. (Cut to Wario and Waluigi crawling through a cave to get the (pffffft)) Waluigi: This is the hardest part. The (pffffft). Wario: Where did you get all these ridiculous names from? Waluigi: I’ll tell you where once we get the (pffffft). (Three alligators suddenly pop out of nowhere) Buford: Hey guys, I found some intruders! Cletus: Look, it’s the guys who stole our precious jalapenos! Let’s get ‘em! Wario: (gulps) Run. (A chase scene of the alligators shooting rocks out of slingshots at Wario and Waluigi plays. In the end, Wario and Walugi are ran out of the cave and have no way back in) Wario: Well, what do we do now? Waluigi: There’s only one more thing we can do. (Back at the Tacostand, King Boo is getting impatient) King Boo: This is ridiculous. They’ve been gone for ten and a half minutes, and still no (dolphin chirp)! I’m suing! (Wario and Waluigi are back with the three ingredients) King Boo: Finally. Is this my (dolphin chirp)? Waluigi: Wah, exactly the way we’ve always done it. King Boo: Well, it looks divine. I’m eating it right now. Wario: (whispering) He doesn’t know what’s comin’ to him. (King Boo eats the (dolphin chirp), and the food falls right through him) King Boo: Dang it, forgot I can’t eat. Why did I even bothe- (his body starts flaring up, and he explodes) Wario: (starts laughing) What did you put in that thing again? Waluigi: Some chicken, some roast beef, some pizza… Wario: No, I meant in the (dolphin chirp). Waluigi: Oh, that. I gave him the hottest jalapenos in the world. I can see why those alligators wanted them back so bad. (Wario starts eating one of the jalapenos) Waluigi: Wario, NO-! (Wario starts turning into a fart torpedo and breaks the screen, ending the episode) Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts Category:2019 Transcripts Category:Episodes Category:2019 Episodes Category:Episodes written by FireMatch